Defense Station TMC
Defense Station Teenie Man City, DSTMC, is a major military installation under control of the Federation of Teeniemen that defends the city of Teenie Man City and houses the largest portion of FoTM military forces and equipment. The base spans an area of nearly 18 square miles, in comparison with the city which consists of an area of over 50 square miles. DSTMC houses stations for the Federation Air Forces and Federation Ground Forces and maintains launch stations for the Federation's nuclear strike force. Facilities Air Force The Federation Air Forces maintains over 100 runways and landing strips for deploying mass numbers of aircraft during a crisis. The base houses a registered 1.5 million fighter aircraft including T-16, T-18, T-15, T-22 and T-35 teenieman versions of US military fighter aircraft and 550,000 bombers such as the TB-2, TB-52 and TAC-130 teenieman versions of US military bomber and strategic aircraft. Federation combat UAV aircraft such as the UF-17 Predator, a fullsize mock up of the human Predator drone, have been retrofitted with human air-to-air and air-to-surface missiles and .50 caliber machine guns to launch air combat against human air forces. The Federation maintains a force of 150 such aircraft at the base which utilize a separate 4,500 foot runway. DSTMC Fliffton AFB has future acquistion plans for full size modified-for-teenieman-use (MFTU) aircraft such as the F-35 Lightning II, which would be used for advanced anti-human aerial combat. The new fighter craft would replace the air bases need for the previous Predator style attack-fighter drones. Ground Forces The Federation Ground Forces houses over 25 million teenieman sized tanks including the T-Abrams (a teenieman sized American M1 Abrams main battle tank) and T-Ruskie (a teenieman sized Russian T-90 main battle tank). Federation tanks are armored to resist most human ammunition such as NATO and Russian assault rifle ammunition, utilizing materials similar to both human tank armor and human ballistic vest panels. T-Tanks can be destroyed and penetrated by human assault weapon ammunition after taking significant an repetative direct strikes from such ammunition. Federation forces also use 1:18 scale T-Humvees, which are usually armed with anti-human launchers, designed to penetrate human body armor and explode inside, destroying vital organs. Ground soldiers themselves are rarely armored due to the power behind human ammunition. .22 caliber rounds are more than enough to kill a teenieman, even wearing full armor, killed by the shock force by the round striking the armor. Most Federation body armor can resist small caliber human ammunition such as the .22 but nearly all teeniemen shot with such ammunition do not survive the shock force of the bullet hitting the vest. The base facilitates weaponry and gear for a total of the city's entire military force, which numbers at 92% of Teenie Man City's population, well over 200 million soldiers. Most Teenie Man City residents keep their ammunition, gear and weaponry at home, to make space for extra storage at DSTMC. Fliffton Army Base, as part of Fliffton AFB, houses nearly 75 million T-Humvees and TH-64 and TH-1 helicopters numbering near 65 million, armed with anti-human rocketry and explosive/incindiary ammunition. Nuclear Strike Force DSTMC Fliffton Air Force Base houses a nuclear launching station consisting of an in-ground silo system of 50 active nuclear warheads capable of striking targets throughout North America and an ICBM system for deploying nuclear weapons globally with a total of five active silos. DSTMC has launched nuclear weapons before, during the Teenieman War of Independence and has destroyed teenieman enemy city targets. Category:Federation of Teeniemen Category:Buildings